Power Rangers Megaforce
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: You all know that Megaforce is Airing so i thought i would do a fanfiction using former rangers R
1. Chapter 1

Accepting the new powers

_**Update: I found out that the Power Rangers Megaforce is Airing on Nickelodeon just like Samurai and Super Samurai :( so sadly I won't be able to watch it if any of you have Direct TV or Dish please tell me the names of the episodes so I will know how to name the chapters accordingly thanks :)**_

**Angle Grove **

Tj and the others were hanging out in downtown Angle grove the very place where it all started August of 1993 the year the first team made its appearance Jason Zack Billy Trini Kimberly and Tommy now it was going to be defended once again by a new team of rangers of whom they don't know .

"Isn't this the life guys just hanging around with no evil bad guys to enslave the world or something" said a relaxed TJ.

"I hear you on that dude anyway though you should see Cole and Alyssa word has it that they got married and there expecting there first child" said Mike . "Yea that's what I heard too" said Tanya . "Ugh I didn't know that Cole was engaged to the former white wildforce ranger" said a bewildered Karone . "Man when it comes to news you space out" said Kendrix who was walking over to join her friends . Little did they know that something was going to go down . "So guys this life has got to be the greatest" said Kendrix sitting down with her friends at the juice bar in downtown Angle Grove . Of course when they turned to the TV .

"_**We now go live to downtown Angle Grove where an attack is happening" said the Anchor . The view switched to the Downtown Angle Grove area where sure enough soldiers from the white star empire were landing and of course they were invading Earth . **_**"This is what looks like an invasion swarms and swarms of soldiers are marching from these odd shaped aircraft and apparently ….. wait we are intercepting a message **

"_We are the War star empire and we claim this planet in our name defy us and you will be destroyed"__** that was all the message said and everyone is worried that they are depending on the Power Rangers to come save the day like they always do **_**"well I'm sure that they are on there way right now as we speak"** Said the Anchor .

TJ looked toward his friends and in a strange feeling they were teleported to the old command center where a mighty being Gosei a celestial being who watched over the earth for billions of years and his robot helper Tensou . "Hello my name is Gosei" introduced Gosei .

"And I'm Tensou" introduced Tensou . "Uh Hey I'm TJ. That's Cole,Mike Tanya and Karone" introduced TJ. "It's nice to meet you all now there is little time to spare the white star empire is invading earth and I have selected you five to help defend the earth I've looked into each of your pasts and i'm certain that I've made my choice" said Gosei . And he was right almost 99.9% of the time he's never wrong Tj looked to his left and his right and knew that it was in the ranger game for him .

"Alright since you chose us to be the power rangers count me in" said Tj . "Yea what he said" said Mike . "If there in then so am I" said Karone . "Hey don't leave me out of this" said Tanya . "Very well step forward and take your morphers" said Gosei . And sure enough they did just that they all felt a slight jolt of electricity run through there bodies and sure enough the morphers were theirs . "Now the morphing call is **POWER CARD ENERGIZE** and you will power rangers" said Gosei . "Alright guys lets give it a try" said TJ. "_**POWER CARD ENERGIZE**_" They shouted .

And sure enough they became the power rangers megaforce .

Gosei teleported them to downtown Angle Grove only this time there stood a battle group of soldiers terrorizing the people of angle grove . "Come on guys" said Tj. And sure enough they started to evacuate the people to a safe place then it's on to the battle group . TJ got a couple of soldiers as did Cole Mike Tanya and Karone .

But little did they know that who ever was leading this group is going to pay . "Hello rangers I didn't expect you five though if you think about it your going down" said the monster .

"Oh yea we will see about that" shot the red ranger . "I bet you don't know who we are do you" shot the black ranger known as Mike . " No but i'm curious anyway though" replied the monster in a calm collective manner . "Megaforce red!" shouted TJ. "Megaforce Blue!" Shouted Cole . "Megaforce Black!" shouted Mike "Megaforce Yellow!" Shouted Tanya. "MegaForce Pink!" shouted Karone. _**"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE"**_ Shouted all five rangers .

"Power rangers huh? Well since you introduced yourselves its fair that I do the same I am Vrak commander of my battle group of loogies as you can planely see" said Vrak .

"Yea well your going down for the count" said Cole. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure" taunted Vrak. And sure enough he was more than ready . The rangers charged in with there weapons but they had underestimated what he was capable of .

He started to kick there butts left and right . "Apparently your nothing to me oh sure you can fight and all but I want a real challenge maybe sometime down the road we will fight but first you must prove your worth" said Vrak disappearing. "This is weird guys we have beaten many other monsters but not one who could kick our butts so easily we need to do some research on these guys and see who and what we are up against" said TJ . They soon demorphed and went about there day only this time someone was there witnessing the first battle it was a lonely camera man .

"_**In other news the power rangers showed up out of no where and started to fight these aliens this lonely camera man captured the entire fight on camera and we have here the footage that showed that the power rangers are still with us no matter what we are about to show you maybe shocking and disturbing" said the anchor . **_**The view switched to a lonely camera man capturing the footage of the already morphed rangers through out the entire fight . He was in a good position to catch the entire fight on camera . **

_Damn and here I thought I got all of them oh well we are going to have to find out who sent in the footage it isn't going to be easy to keep our identities a secret its a good thing that they don't know who we really are behind those helmets so that saves us the displeasure of revealing ourselves to the entire good city of Angle Grove yikes!_ Thought Tj he just shuttered at the thought .

"_**what you just saw was the footage of the power rangers here in Angle Grove we will bring you more updates as the story develops" said the anchor . **_Soon there after the rangers were stunned but other than that it didn't matter to them as long there true identities were discovered they were fine meanwhile Bulk Skull and Spike were hanging out over in another part of the Juice Bar and sure enough they were going to find out who they really were even spike but what they didn't know was that they were trying to figure out was right in front of them the entire time. But only time will tell .


	2. Chapter 2

A new Team in Angle Grove

TJ and the others were just hanging out like normal and of course you would have mistook them for any other group of veteran rangers but then again who knows. Of course the War Star empire released another monster and boy was that one ugly .

"Come on guys lets do this" said TJ inserting his ranger card. The others did the same thing. "Ready?" asked TJ . They nodded there heads and were ready .

"**Go Go Megaforce!" **They shouted . And took off toward where the monster was . Eventually they made it and started to battle him directly .

"Is that the best you got" taunted the odd looking monster . "Oh not even" shot back the Red Megaforce ranger .

The entire team continued there attack luckily the monster summoned up his minions the rangers easily fought threw them with no problems but the monster slashed at them knocking them to the ground .

But this time the rangers got out there weapons and attacked . The monster however was defeated . But that's when the leader of the War Star empire deployed what appeared to be eye balls on wings . In which the monster grew to Megazord size .

Of course they removed there ranger cards and inserted there Zord cards . And sure enough embedded in the rock was there headers to there zords and each one took the shape .

"Lets go guys" said TJ. Before all long all the rangers were inside there zords . But this would be the first test and how well they can handle combat .

"Dang I have one idea ,everyone get out your zord cards and use them" said TJ. And that's when the zords were coming and took there forms and formed the Megaforce Megazrord.

"Alright guys bring them together" said TJ. And sure enough Cole and the other rangers did just that and it formed the Gosei Great Megazord . _**"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD" **_Shouted the Megaforce rangers . The monster turned to see the Megazord in all its glory

"Oh so that's the way you wanna play huh? Not a problem to rock you" said the monster . And sure enough the megazord just walked right through the blast not caring.

Of course both Cole and Karone fired there zord headers right from the megazord it hit the monster square in the face one right after the other .

"Here we go guys" said TJ. Eventually the monster wouldn't go down like that so the rangers launched all of there headers at once in hopes it would work . And sure enough it did the monster went down in a fireball . "Great Job guys" said Cole .

But little did they know that they had some other ranger cards as well the red wildforce ranger the red mystic ranger the red Zeo ranger the red Jungle fury ranger the red space ranger and the red Turbo ranger along with some other zord and megazord cards . This was only the beginning of there journey as a team of rangers .

_**A/N Well reader I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of Power Rangers Megaforce now I know that this was short but do not fear I will be working on the third fourth fifth sixth and seventh chapters when I get some time other than that enjoy and read and review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A New Threat on Earth

**Announcement: I have just seen the first episode of Power Rangers Megaforce and I have to say i'm impressed now as for the theme song it's like samurai but with Megaforce mixed in there but I love this show none the less lets see how good It can get , A/N:Now sorry for the long wait I was having some computer trouble first my laptop died along with the original chapter for this story so i'm using my old desktop so now that that's out of the way on with the story **

_**Angle Grove Park **_

TJ and the others were just playing some basket ball when they got a call from there communicators recently from billy some time ago .

"This is TJ go ahead" said TJ speaking into his communicator . "Listen up rangers there is a disturbance in the down area of Angle grove already the Warstar Empire is causing trouble hurry rangers" said Goesi.

"Were on our way" said TJ grabbing his morpher . "You ready guys?"asked TJ with his card in hand . "Ready" They said back .

"_**GO GO MEGAFORCE" They shouted . **_And were off toward the downtown section of Angle Grove . Meanwhile Bulk and Skull were already moving the people to a safe location one built by the people of Angle grove some time ago . " Come on people one at a time" said Bulk .

"yea stay in a straight line one at a time" said Skull .they have changed ever since they first met the power rangers . Ever since they figured out they were the power rangers .

Of course those two already know that and skulls son even met the samurai rangers and was trained by none other than Jayden the former red Samurai ranger his sister is the current leader of the Samurai team .

Tj and the others arrived and sure enough it was a different monster though it was shaped like a beetle. "Ugly" said Karone in disgust .

Tanya couldn't agree more however TJ Cole and Mike were more than ready to take it on . You could say that he was more than ugly to qualify as one heck of an insect . "Well well rangers we finally meet thought I would never get the chance" said the beetle monster .

Of course he summoned his foot soldiers . The rangers took out there battle gear cards and inserted them into there morphers . _**"SUMMON BATTLE GEAR" They Shouted . **_Sure enough there weapons materlized right in front of them.

"_**Dragon Sword"**_ Shouted TJ . "_**Tiger Claw"**___Shouted Tanya . _**"Snake AX"**_ Shouted Mike . _**"Bow Gun" **_Shouted Cole . _**"Phoenix Blaster"**_ Shouted Karone . "Oh so you wanna fight huh ? , Fine with me" Said the monster in smug tone .

And sure enough the battle started with TJ and the others also were battling these foot soldiers heck even the War Star Empire makes Divatox look nice . Though to the current rangers that would be an understatement .

TJ and the others took out most if not all of the foot soldiers who pretty ugly but the battle wasn't done yet soon the beetle like monster attacked with his ball . The rangers got out there Megaforce blaster cards and once again inserted them into there morphers . _**"MegaBlasters Activate" They all shouted at the sametime . **_

And sure enough there blasters materlized in front of them. They all fired at the same time destroying his ball and knocking down to the ground . They called upon there weapons once again to form the megaforce blaster .

"_**FINAL CHARGE VICTORY" They shouted **_. And sure enough the weapon fired thus taking out the monster _** . **_"Megaforce Rangers That's one Mega victory" said TJ . They demorphed and teleported back to the command Center where Gosei and Tensou were waiting .

"Excellent job rangers you once lived ordinary lives and now since you all took the up the morpher once again you all now live exordinary lives as Power Rangers" said Gosei . Tensou couldn't agree more . Sure enough they did something that you don't see everyday and in due time they will figure out how to use there new powers as the power rangers megaforce .

_**A/N: well what do you think let me know in the reviews how this chapter turned out and also to let you all know Power Rangers MegaForce airs on Nickelodeon at 1:00 AM on a Saturday so look out for that it's on Chanel 54 I might be wrong so yea till next chapter bye **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 Discovering the new powers and a new ally

**Angle Grove **

**Ernie's Juice Bar **

TJ Cole Mike Karone and Tanya were just hanging out just like normal . That is until some bullies from Angle Grove high was just acting like jerks to TJ it was your common day like any other day . But today was going to be different.

"Hey it's the boneheads" said one bully . "Yea total boneheads I bet that they run from danger every chance that they get" said another bully mockingly .

Karone was a bit confused but Tanya Mike Cole and of course TJ had enough of it and decided to do something about it . "Who do you think you are walking into a bar and causing trouble we did nothing to you" said TJ defending his friends .

"Oh yea ? Well we can name a few times that Tommy said something like that" said the over weight bully . TJ could tell that they were trying to take on the roles of Bulk and Skull . "Just who are you?" asked Tanya .

"Well you can tell that we aren't Bulk and Skull you see we are Johnathan and Jack the new school bullies we may look like Bulk and Skull but we are far better than they are" said Johnathan in a smirk on his face. Jack just nodded in approval .

Tanya Mike and Cole just shook there heads in disappointment figuring that these two sooner or later would and will be put in there place . Meanwhile Karone was still working on an idea to but decided to at least hold off for a while .

Meanwhile Gosei and Tensou were going to work on a way to awaken Robo Knight like the Phantom Ranger and the Robo cop who helped the Turbo rangers he to would do the samething .

Back at the Juice bar the two new school bullies walked off with a sour look on there faces sometime ago of course TJ Karone Tanya Mike and Cole were just going on about there day when they got a call from none other than Tensou .

"Rangers theirs a disturbance at the downtown shopping mall hurry" said Tensou urgently . TJ and the others helped pay for the bill and took off into a hallway far from kids . They pulled out there morphers and there cards .

"**GO GO MEGAFORCE"** They shouted . And sure enough in no time at all they became rangers and teleported to the disturbace only to find loogies and Creepox standing there while his loogies terrorized everyone including the helpless children .

"Hey Creepox back off and leave the children out of this deal with us" said Karone shushing the sobbing child .

Of course the parents and children were able to vacate the downtown shopping center which only left the rangers the loogies and Creepox . Of course little did they know that they would be getting some help from an unknown source today .

He sent in his foot soldiers to attack the rangers while he stood back and watched them fight . Luckly they pulled out there cards and called upon there weapons and kept fighting until all the loogies were gone .

Just as they were about to take on Creepox some sort of robotic knight came out as of nowhere and started to fight Creepox he was throwing punches left and right.

"Not bad for a Knight now lets see if you can handle some of my own foot soldiers" taunted Creepox as he summoned more loogies . He did just that and sure enough the mysterious ally was vastly out numbered but this time he would be getting some help as well .

"Come on guys lets help this guy" said TJ gripping the handle of his dragon sword . The others couldn't agree more they were able to activate some special abilities to take out more and more of the loogies and help there new ally as well . Sure enough the rangers and there mysterious ally had enough time for introductions .

"Hey i'm TJ that's Mike Cole Tanya and Karone" said TJ . "Hello they call me Robo Knight" said the Knight . TJ offered his hand in what everyone calls a handshake .

"It's a handshake you shake it" said Karone . "Oh i'm sorry I didn't know" said Robo knight shaking TJ's hand . They all demorphed and teleported back to the command center where the ranger keys of past teams stood .

"I see rangers that you have met Robo Knight excellent you see we had to help wake him up from his slumber to help you in your fight against the war star empire" explained Gosei .

"That's right besides one more teammate could help you" added Tensou. He was right of course with Robo knight things were going to change a lot in the coming years and with Robo knight they would have a chance but this would also prove for him to learn about humanity as a whole and at yet at the same time he to would have to unlock his powers and abilities as well yet at the same time unlocking new zords new abilities and among other things the bond of a team and friendship none the less .

Of course the old command center was long since destroyed but sometime down the road it could be rebuilt and restored to what it once looked like for many more future teams of power rangers .

**Far off into the mountains of Angle Grove **

**The remains of the first Command Center **

A man stood at the remains of the very first Command Center his name is Tommy Oliver the former green white power ranger the red zeo ranger and the black dino ranger however even he had an idea of restoring the old command center to what it once looked like .

_Just who is this guy I received a note some time ago from someone that I didn't know he said his name was 'Black Beard' I have yet to see if he is going to show up or not _Thought Tommy as he waited for this Black Beard character to show up .

Sure enough a black pirate ship showed up descending from the clouds and landing a few inches from the ruins of the Command center and a peace of rope came down to the ground and a man slid down the rope he was wearing all black and had a morpher in the shape of the megaforce morpher .

"Hello there i'm sure you received my note to come alone and with your morphers and black dino gem correct" asked the older man . Tommy nodded in understanding he had his morphers and his black dino gem in his pocket and held them out to the black pirate .

"Excellent now then listen up I am planning on using those ranger keys in the new command center and what i'm going to do is this I am going to create a new team after the megaforce team" explained the black pirate . "I'm Tommy, you said for me to come alone in which I did now I wanna know your name" said Tommy a little irritated .

"Very well I'm Black beard legendary pirate in all of history" said Black Beard . "Alright who else do you need to complete this team" asked Tommy . "Trini , Joel ,Kevin ,Max, and Emma" said Black Beard explaining the rest of the team . "I see and when am I going to meet them?" asked Tommy hoping for a good enough answer .

"Soon enough right now I have already sent these morphers called Mobirates to these new rangers along with there pirate ranger keys" Explained Black Beard .

And he was right already Max Emma Joel Kevin and Trini have received there mobriates same with there pirate ranger keys and now they all wait for something to kick start some sort of legend war but as to what they aren't sure but then again Black beard will also help them in using the ranger keys and the 'grand powers' all the while explaining everything else as well .


End file.
